


even eden couldn’t compare

by summerdayghost



Category: Maurice (1987), Maurice - E. M. Forster
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Maurice had not seen the world like some of the men he had gone to school with had.
Relationships: Maurice Hall/Alec Scudder
Kudos: 35





	even eden couldn’t compare

Maurice had not seen the world like some of the men he had gone to school with had. He had not even seen all of England, a woefully small island when you really got down it, but he did not have to go very far at all to know that nowhere else on Earth could possibly come near the majesty of their greenwood.

Even without the beauty of the place, so intense it hurt, the greenwood had Alec and his warm brown eyes. That alone made it undefeatable to Maurice. Any place they were together was nothing short of paradise.


End file.
